There have been known an image reading apparatus for uploading electronic data of read images to a server, a print apparatus for printing electronic data downloaded from a server, and the like. JP-A-2005-269250 describes an example of the image reading apparatus for uploading electronic data of read images to a server. In a case of a manufacturer of such an image reading apparatus and a print apparatus providing those services, it is necessary for the manufacturer itself to provide a dedicated server for storing uploaded electronic data.
Meanwhile, recently, electronic-data storing services capable of storing electronic data in databases provided on networks by service providers become popular. For example, a Picasa (a registered trademark) web album and flickr (a registered trademark) are examples of the electronic-data storing services. Users can use a terminal device having a web browser to upload or download desired electronic data in the electronic-data storing services. Many electronic-data storing service providers release their own application program interfaces (API). Other business operators can use the APIs to provide new services cooperating with the electronic-data storing services to users.